


Where darkness cedes to light

by Fepac



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fepac/pseuds/Fepac
Summary: Anakin both realizes and gets what he truly needs.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Where darkness cedes to light

Were he asked when it was exactly that things had started to change, he couldn´t possibly  
pinpoint it to an exact moment. First and foremost, he had always loved Padmé; he had  
loved her with all he had when she entered Watto´s shop when he was nine, and he loved  
her still when he met her again at the age of nineteen.

Marrying her near the glistening lakes of Naboo, where a golden evening sun seemed to shine only for them, had been the  
best day of his life, and never would he have thought that it should be any different.

Until he realized, that maybe, it should.

Spending time with his wife was as difficult as it could possibly get during the war. He  
was sent on multiple missions – along with Obi-Wan when he was still a padawan – and  
solo missions once he was knighted, whilst Padmé was busy in the Senate, trying desperately, yet ultimately in vain, to negotiate peace.  
Actually spending some quality time together was therefore a hard-pressed matter, and after two rapidly passing years, Padmé  
had wanted to talk to him on one of those rare occasions, when they had an entire day to  
themselves. 

“How are you, Ani?” she had asked in a tone that he had always described as  
her “politician” one, yet he had failed to notice that at the time.

He remembered being exhausted to a point where he could hardly stay awake.  
It was the time afterhis master had returned from his horrible ordeal on Jabiim, where he had been tortured  
by that wicked Sith-witch Ventress. When Anakin had found him after two months of  
being told to stop hoping, since there was none, his master, who had always been strong  
and in complete control, was reduced to a broken shell of what he used to be. 

But he was alive, and Anakin would be there for him every step of the way. And he was. It had been  
a full two weeks before he left Obi-Wan´s bedside, and even then, it had only been to go  
and tell Padmé that meeting her would be even harder over the next weeks, because he  
had to stay with his master, his father-turned- brother and his best friend. He was there,  
after every nightmare when he awoke, screaming and disillusioned, still believing himself  
to be on Rattatak and he was there when the excruciating process of healing physically  
began. He was there. Always.

Knowing Obi-Wan´s wish for privacy, he kept a lot of things that had happened to his  
mentor from his wife, and since she knew Obi-Wan as well, she assured him that she  
understood his privacy. By the time she asked how he was, it was the first time after  
weeks, that he had left Obi-Wan alone in their still shared quarters to go meet his wife.

“I´m worried. It´s the first time he is alone… what if something happens while I am not  
there?” 

Padmé smiled sadly. “You really love him, don´t you?” she asked, her voice quiet,  
yet steady and determined. 

At that, he looked up. “Of course I do. Everything I am today is because of him.  
He is my master, my father, my brother, my friend and if it weren´t for  
him, I wouldn´t be here.”  
He felt and saw the turmoil, that had somehow plagued his  
angel before, ease.

“Are you sure he is nothing more?” Once more he fixed his gaze upon  
his wife, surprised by the question.

When he left that evening, he was feeling numb, as if everything that had transpired was  
nothing more than a weird dream. That feeling didn´t leave him until he arrived at the  
Jedi Temple. However, looking up at the building and realizing that this was his true  
home, he finally figured out the truth in Padmé´s words, namely that it was only his home  
because of the person waiting for him in their quarters, and that it was Obi-Wan that he  
considered home, more than any building.

That Obi-Wan was the reason why he even felt home on a battlefield, because when his master was with him,  
he always felt like he belonged just there. And he understood his wi- Padmé, when she said that even though she  
did not regret marrying him, they should realize that it was for the better if they got a  
divorce and were free from the masquerade, she felt their marriage had turned into.

When he was with his former master, he never had to put on a mask, he could always be himself.  
Of course, sometimes that left him in a vulnerable situation, something he despised with  
all his heart, but somehow, he always knew that Obi-Wan, even when disappointed or  
angry, would never leave him. He had never had that security when being with Padmé,  
constantly trying to pretend to be his best self, whilst when being with Obi-Wan, he really  
simply was his best self.

He hurried his steps to get to his apartment, fleetingly greeting the few Jedi he met on his  
way; it was after all already late in the evening. Pushing the door to their shared rooms  
open, quietly so as not to disturb his master should he already be asleep, Anakin slowly  
walked into the living room – and stopped. 

Obi-Wan was lying on the couch, fast asleep, his otherwise immaculately combed hair and beard a mess, a blanket covering everything  
apart from his face and hands. When Anakin moved again, he saw the two cups of tea on  
the table, one empty and one still filled to the brim. Obi-Wan had been waiting for him.

Anakin felt increasingly bad but also loved and humbled when he realized that. Taking  
another step, he stood now next to his former master, who was quivering and trembling,  
his usually serene features turned into a frown – another nightmare. Anakin knelt down  
and tentatively put his hand on Obi-Wan´s, soothingly rubbing circles in his palm. 

Immediately, his mentor calmed and the frowning stopped. He lazily opened his eyes and gave  
a soft smile when he saw Anakin beside him, before he fell back asleep.  
One should forgive Obi-Wan for not recognizing the look on his former padawans face,  
he had only opened his eyes for a couple of seconds after all and was still under the influence of pain suppressors that sometimes made his grasp of reality be quavering at best.  
However, were he his usual self, he would have seen and felt, what Anakin came to know  
at that moment.  
He would have felt it like all the other Jedi in the Temple, because the  
pure joy and simple contentedness Anakin felt at his realization bled into the Force and  
made her sing with unaltered light. Because it was in that precise moment, when his former master could peacefully go back to sleep, soothed only by his mere presence, that  
Anakin Skywalker realized that Padmé was right.  
He loved Obi-Wan.

֍

The months ensuing Anakin´s newly discovered knowledge made spending time with  
Obi-Wan even harder for the young knight. Whenever he was with the older man he  
had to build up all his mental shields so as not to make him suspicious to the feelings his  
former apprentice was feeling; whenever Obi-Wan complimented him on a job well done  
or simply smiled happily when they met again on a battlefield,  
Anakin had to nearly violently suppress his urge to just grab Obi-Wan and kiss him right there  
for everyone to see, which often resulted in having him grumpily walk around his troopers who  
already knew well enough to not get in his way when he was like that.

Another problem was that – more often that he would like to admit – other things were  
getting hard as well. He had always known that Obi-Wan was quite attractive, he had  
seen many people been drawn to his looks on their missions over the years, and when he  
was a teenager there had been a time when he himself was absolutely infatuated with his  
master. 

However, the desire he had felt towards Obi-Wan had somewhat been overshadowed once  
he married Padmé but was now returning with brutal strength. Like he said, he had always  
known that the older man was quite attractive, but now he was just mindblown by how beautiful he really was.  
The ginger hair that was shorter now than when the war began and that seemed to glow like a torch  
when hit by the sun, the grey-blue eyes that held so much emotion that Anakin more often than not felt like he  
was drowning just from looking at them… Anakin knew that, were he asked, he could go on forever.

Unfortunately, that made things incredibly difficult whenever they were together, which,  
Anakin had made sure of it after Jabiim, was nearly all the time. The first time he knew  
that he was screwed – only not in the way he wanted to be - was when they were on a  
mission to Ryloth where they had to share a tent.  
One evening, Obi-Wan had taken a shower and when he stepped out of the fresher, he was clad  
only in a towel around his hips.  
A couple of months before there would have been nothing to it, they were both  
accustomed to seeing each other naked, privacy was not always possible on a mission  
after all, but at that time, Anakin couldn´t help but stare.

He fixed his eyes on his former master’s shoulders, partly adorned by freckles and – kriff –  
what wouldn´t he give to kiss each and every one of them. His eyes kept wandering over a toned  
and firm stomach,down to evenly toned and strong thighs that would look beautiful wrapped  
around his waist when he entered – at that, he fled their shared tent. That night, he must have walked  
at least seven miles before he managed to control both his thoughts and an erection he  
couldn´t possibly have hidden had he stayed with Obi-Wan.

After that, things kept going south for the young Chosen One, as all of his existence  
seemed to circle in on Obi-Wan and the love he had always felt for him grew stronger  
every day, mixing with adoration, trust, sheer awe and – moat frustratingly – more basic  
needs that simply couldn´t be fulfilled. And that was what had Anakin grow more and  
more irritated because no matter how often he took things in hand, he doubted anything  
would ever feel as good as truly being with the Jedi Master. 

Yet somehow, his agitation seemed to ease to being manageable when he was around the object of his fantasies.  
Others seemed to notice that as well and soon enough they really were sent everywhere together.

However torturous for Anakin, he would never complain. How could he? How could he  
not be absolutely infatuated when Obi-Wan calmly yet resolutely - like the infamous “Negotiator” that he was –  
managed to solve a conflict that would otherwise have ended in a  
civil war with nothng but wit and a silver tongue?  
How could he not be filled with bone-deep hunger when he saw the Master  
elegantly yet with unmatched precision fight his way along a battlefield. It seemed that  
no matter what he did, he did it all with the serenity that made him Obi-Wan Kenobi and  
that was what made him beautiful no matter the circumstances. He was downright breathtaking even now.

֍

Obi-Wan had returned from a council meeting a couple minutes ago, looking as upset as  
someone as closed up as Obi-Wan possibly could. Anakin had been in the living room  
trying to meditate but unsurprisingly he had failed spectacularly. When the doors had  
hastily opened and the older Jedi nearly ran into the room – which meant he was walking  
a tad faster than his usual stride – Anakin had just decided to quit trying and was therefore  
busy with sulking and arguing silently with himself that meditation was nothing but a  
waste of time and so he didn´t notice his friends’ agitation until he turned around to face  
him.

Something really had to have upset him. His usually neatly kept hair was a tousled  
mess both from nervously combing his hair through it and running to the apartment and  
his expression that was normally that of utter calm now seemed troubled and agitated  
when he began talking about what the council had conferred about.

What the Council wanted had never been of less importance to Anakin than in this very  
moment, when the object of so many sleepless nights and long showers stood right before  
him, looking positively agitated. 

“… but be assured, I won´t do it.” Obi-Wan took a step  
forward and put his hand on Anakin´s shoulder. “I won´t do it!” he said again,  
determination underlining his statement.

Since he was busy trying not to get hard rightthere, Anakin had not paid attention to what  
his former master had said afore touching his shoulder and could therefor only stare at him. 

“The `Rako Hardeen` mission. I won´t do that to you. I will not pretend to die and not tell you about it first!  
How can they even expect me to do something like that to you? You of all?” 

At that, Anakin was stirred into action. “They want you to pretend to be dead? And have me believe it as well?” he asked  
unbelievingly. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “They claim that your reaction would be what truly sold  
it. But I refused, Ani.” 

Anakin noticed the mention of his nickname that Obi-Wan always  
seemed to use when they were in a safe and private surrounding and he calmed at that.  
Obi-Wan wouldn´t do that to him, he had known that before yet he was shocked that the  
Council had even asked him. Which led to another interesting question. 

“You defied the Council. Because you did not want to deceive me,” he stated, watching in awe that ObiWan´s  
expression shifted from upset to slightly nervous and … kriff, he was blushing and  
Anakin knew he had to go on,” why?”.

An eternity seemed to pass before Obi-Wan spoke again, his hands back to his sides.  
“Because, I just… Anakin, I… I can´t… I am sorry, I can´t…,” his blushing increased  
and he started fidgeting; Obi-Wan, known all across the galaxy for his skills in negotiation,  
stood fidgeting before his former padawan after defying what he had always followed only for the sake of said padawan.

With that, all of Anakin´s holding back fell apart and he dived forward, towards a surprised  
Obi-Wan, and kissed him hungrily.

His lips felt even better than he had imagined them. They were firm and soft at the same  
time and there was a lingering taste of tea on them. Anakin took a firmer hold of the  
smaller man and moved them backwards until Obi-Wan was trapped between the wall  
and Anakin. 

“Anakin, what are you doing?” a slightly breathless Obi-Wan asked after a  
few more seconds.

His hands lay flat on his former student’s chest yet he made no move  
to push him away. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes seemed somewhat glazed over  
and Anakin knew that he looked absolutely the same. Now that he had gotten a taste of  
what would become his new aphrodisiac, the young knight couldn´t get enough, so when  
he answered, he gently nuzzled his head in Obi-Wan´s neck, inhaling deeply. 

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” he placed a soft kiss beneath his ear and smiled when he felt Obi-Wan tremble  
slightly. “I have always loved you and I can´t hide it anymore,” another kiss followed  
before he pulled back, watching the other man´s face and suddenly all his confidence was  
gone.  
What if Obi-Wan didn´t feel the same? What if he didn´t want to see him after what  
he just did? What if –

A gentle touch on his cheek interrupted his worries and he put his focus back on what  
was right in front of him. 

“Anakin, the Code – ,“ he began, when Anakin snorted and  
interrupted him.

“The Code tells about compassion, and how can we be compassionate if  
we don´t love?” he said, touching Obi-Wan´s cheek as well.

“It is attachment that is forbidden. And I know that I struggle with my emotions but trust me, master, love is not  
wrong, it´s just the Council´s interpretation that is making things unnecessarily hard.”

“I have come to that conclusion as well, my oh so clever ex-padawan,” Obi-Wan said,  
placing a small and chaste kiss on Anakin´s lips. 

“But what about Padmé?” At that, Anakin looked up in surprise. 

“You knew?” Obi-Wan laughed at that. “You do possess many  
fine skills, Anakin. However, subtlety certainly isn´t one of them.” 

If possible, Anakin´s cheeks became even redder and he bowed his head in embarrassment.  
He thought about how many people had known of their supposed secret but figured it didn´t matter anymore. 

”We broke up several months ago. She made me realize that it wasn´t her that I  
truly wanted.” To emphasize his statement, he carefully cupped Obi-Wan´s cheek as well.

Then he remembered something, “Wait, so you have thought about the Code´s interpretation of love as well?”

Now it was Obi-Wan who snorted, a sound so unlike him that it made Anakin smile. 

“It seems Anakin, you are not the only one dealing with feelings of  
love, attraction and lust towards a fellow Jedi who seems to also be constantly at your  
side.” Anakin grinned like a loth-cat. 

“How long?” he wanted to know. “Since you and Padmé came to Geonosis to rescue me. I was so worried about you but I was also …  
jealous of her,” he admitted quietly and Anakin couldn´t supress a wholehearted laugh.

“You don´t have to be, I only want you, my love” he stated then and pressed a kiss on  
Obi-Wan´s forehead.

“So just to be sure, you are okay with this?” Obi-Wan lifted his  
head and his lips shortly met Anakin´s before whispering ,“More than okay, my dear”.

They went back to kissing each other, slowly entwining their tongues until they couldn´t  
possibly tell where one began and the other ended. However, their languid pace didn´t  
last too long and the kisses were intensifying. Anakin roughly carded his hands through  
Obi-Wan´s hair, who in turn firmly held the younger man in position by grabbing his  
shoulders. After a few glorious minutes they had to break apart yet they didn´t stop  
touching each other. 

When he managed to breathe again, Anakin put on his best challenging tone ,  
“So you mentioned a feeling of lust before? I can hardly imagine the perfect  
Obi-Wan to suffer from such trivial and basic instincts”.  
At that, Obi-Wan´s eyes turned dark and mischievous.

He leaned forward, whispering into Anakin´s ear ,“Basic it may  
be, but trust me my dear, it won´t be trivial”, his hands kept wandering down Anakin´s  
back, tightly gripping his ass. 

Anakin gave a surprised squeal but Obi-Wan wasn´t done yet.  
If possible, his voice got even huskier when he continued speaking, “After we are  
done, you won´t be able to walk straight, my love.” 

His hands were now grabbing Anakin´s waistband and as he pulled them down, he sank down  
to his knees, his head now the same height as Anakin´s already painfully throbbing dick. 

Obi-Wan slowly moved them so that it was now Anakin who was leaning against the wall.  
He made sure the younger man stood securely before he went on and started kissing his trembling thighs.  
Anakin couldn´t understand how things had turned so quickly, but he didn´t really care.  
All he still managed to care about was Obi-Wan, who was on his knees before him, placating  
kisses on his thighs and gently stroking his cock. He felt his soft breath turn cold  
on the wet places where his tongue had just been teasing him, gently probing, kissing and  
biting.  
A particularly long lick right to the underside of his balls mad his legs shake so  
strongly that Obi-Wan had to put both his hands on Anakin´s hip to stabilize him. Of  
course that meant that now his dick wasn´t getting attention anymore but before he could  
dwell on that, Obi-Wan´s mouth was already there, engulfing Anakin in a glorious wet  
heat. 

His tongue swirled around the head as he slowly started bobbing his head. Anakin  
felt like he was going to burst, he had to hold onto something and so he placed his hands  
firmly in Obi-Wan´s hair, moving them along with the motion his master was so skilfully  
demonstrating. 

Still; it was Obi-Wan, who was in control of everything. He continued  
sucking, slowly working his way along Anakin´s cock until he had all of him in his mouth.  
Anakin felt his dick brush the back of Obi-Wan´s throat and he knew he couldn´t hold  
back any longer – when suddenly Obi-Wan was gone.

Anakin could not help but whimper  
at that, panting heavily. It took a few seconds for his sight to become clear again, and  
when it did, he saw his master still sitting between his legs, a wicked smile on his reddened lips. 

“So very eager, my young padawan,” he murmured, blowing softly on the head and  
Anakin whimpered again. 

“What should we do with that?” another blow and Anakin´s legs nearly gave out.  
“Shhh, my love, I got you,” he whispered as he put his mouth back on  
Anakin´s painfully hard erection and resumed sucking him in earnest.  
He went straight to taking in all of him, swallowing tightly around him, and it didn´t take long for Anakin to  
be on the brink of another orgasm, his hands tightening almost painfully in Obi-Wan´s  
ginger hair.  
“I, master, I´m, Obi –, “he tried to yank Obi-Wan´s head away when he came,  
but he stayed where he was and so he came down his throat, twitching and moaning uncontrollably.

After several seconds that felt like hours, Obi-Wan pulled back, smiling happily at Anakin  
who tried to collect his thoughts.

When he managed to speak again, he disbelievingly  
said,“What in all kriffing hells was that?”  
Obi-Wan got up and lightly pinned Anakin on the wall. 

“That, my dear Anakin, was the proof that I am hardly as innocent as you believe  
me to be.” 

Anakin wanted to ask even more, for example how he could have missed his  
master having sexual encounters when they were basically always together, but his  
thoughts were quickly fixed in the present, when Obi-Wan pressed against him and started  
kissing him once more. 

“Are you alright, my love?” the Jedi Master whispered softly and  
locked his gaze on Anakin who in return could only grin like a fool.  
Now that he slowly came down from the high that was his orgasm, he started to realize  
what was truly happening. Obi-Wan loved him too. He had loved him for several years.  
And he forsake the Code –for him! For a moment, it was too much for Anakin to comprehend  
and so he just silently looked into Obi-Wan´s blue-grey eyes that had never been more beautiful  
than now, because from now on, Anakin could always see the love for him that shone through them.

“Ani?” A soft caress on his cheek and he was brought back to reality. Gently, he leaned  
forward and took Obi-Wan´s face in both his hands. “I love you,” he said, watching as a  
happy smile appeared on the older man´s face, before he too said the words Anakin would  
never hear often enough, “I love you too.”

֍

They both revelled in their confession for several more moments, simply being close to  
each other, when something hard nudged against Anakin´s thigh.  
“Looks like we have to take care of you as well, don’t we?” he said, grinning widely when Obi-Wan pressed  
against him even more and gave out a stifled moan. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“Something I wanted to do since I was sixteen and you were just so infuriatingly handsome,” at  
that, he took Obi-Wan´s hand and led them to his bedroom, since it was the larger of the  
two. However, his eagerness got the better of him and he tripped over the pants that still  
clung to his ankles. Obi-Wan laughed at that, especially when Anakin grumbled a variety  
of curses in Huttese.

“Is it clever to laugh at me when you still want something?” he said, getting out of his  
pants whilst making sure to move slowly.

Obi-Wan didn´t take his eyes off his ass, however his skill with words made him win this round when he replied  
“Don´t overestimate yourself, my love. It´s not like I can´t take care of it on my own.”

The thought of that made Anakin´s dick twitch in interest, something Obi-Wan noticed since he raised an  
eyebrow in question.  
“I´d like to see that once, but tonight, you are all mine,” Anakin growled, lunging forward, hungrily  
kissing Obi-Wan who was still smiling. 

“Am I now? And what would you do with me, my eager padawan?” his voice was merely above a  
whisper, a tease for sure, but with an underlying challenge in it – and Anakin was indeed  
eager. And so he slowly walked towards his former master, an erection once more standing  
proudly between his thighs, and leaned towards Obi-Wan.  
“I would have you keep your promise and fuck me until I can´t walk anymore.”  
He knew that this time, he had won when Obi-Wan´s eyes widened and he stuttered, “Yes, please”.

On their next try, they made it to the bedroom without further embarrassing incidents,  
managing the tricky task of undressing each other while also not stopping to kiss. When  
they sat on the bed, Anakin made sure to lay atop the smaller man, because even though  
what he said was true, he wanted to take his time about it. 

And if the way Obi-Wan was relaxing against the sheets was anything to go by, he was quite alright with that.  
Anakin started at the top, sucking on Obi-Wan´s lips until he was sure that the next day,  
everyone would know what they had done. He moved on, tenderly kissing his neck just  
below his ear, when the soft moaning turned into a whine. He had to have found a tender  
spot then. To test his theory, he went back to that same spot and sucked again until he  
was sure he had caused a hickey, eliciting another whine.

All the while, his hands were roaming freely along Obi-Wan´s chest and once Anakin was confident he had caused  
enough hickeys, his head followed the path of his hands, licking, kissing and sucking  
everything he could reach until he arrived at Obi-Wan´s groin.

Even though he had dreamt of it, he had never been with another man. He wanted to make  
Obi-Wan fall apart with just his mouth and tongue just like he had done with Anakin, but  
he doubted that he could do that just yet, especially considering that Obi-Wan was rather  
large. He decided to take it slow and began kissing his way up his thighs and since Obi-Wan  
was starting to moan and stir a little more, he figured he was doing a good job.

Anakin smiled against his master´s cock, before giving it a tentative lick. Obi-Wan´s hips  
jerked and Anakin smiled again.  
“Who is the eager one now?” he asked teasingly, licking once more, and Obi-Wan whined at that. 

He then went on and took Obi-Wan in his mouth. Immediately, he felt the older man´s hands  
entwine in his hair. Yet, he was not urging him, not exercising any pressure, he just needed to touch him.  
Anakin started moving, trying to take in as much as he could before he gagged and used his hand for the rest. 

Obi-Wan´s moans got even louder, until suddenly, he yanked Anakin´s head away and rolled  
them over, so that now Anakin was pinned down on his back.

“You torturous little minx,” Obi-Wan said, a smile in his voice. “Wasn´t there something else you wanted me to do?”  
the mischievous tone was back and Anakin was completely under his master´s spell when  
he started to spread his legs.

The young knight could only watch in fascination as ObiWan made himself comfortable  
between his thighs, however he didn´t do anything further and Anakin realized that he was asking permission.  
Kriff – Anakin really loved him. He nodded and finally Obi-Wan moved. 

He licked the underside of Anakin´s balls and slowly made his way to his ass. When his tongue slid inside,  
Anakin tightly sank his fingers in the sheets surrounding them and gave out a raspy moan.  
It sounded so filthy and obscene, yet Anakin knew that could not get enough of it. Heavens, that felt awesome!

Anakin looked down between his legs and saw Obi-Wan continue to delve his tongue  
inside him, yet all the while he was closely monitoring Anakin´s reactions so as not to  
unintentionally hurt him. But Anakin was fine – more than fine. He was sure he could  
come on that alone, when suddenly the tongue was gone and Anakin was feeling somewhat empty. 

He didn´t have to wait too long however before the tongue was replaced by  
a wet and cold finger, slowly gliding in and out. He saw that Obi-Wan had somehow  
gotten himself a tube of bacta gel, that he had applied to his fingers.

He didn’t linger on that though but focused on the sensations that shook his body. After a while, another  
finger was added and then another. Anakin was now positively desperate, starting to move  
himself on Obi-Wan´s fingers.  
“You are doing so well, my love,” the older man said appraisingly, his free hand adorning Anakin´s chest,  
” I think you deserve a reward for that.”  
With that, he hooked his fingers, meeting a spot that made Anakin see stars.  
“Kriffing hells, Obi,” he managed to say when the world came back into focus, only to have  
Obi-Wan hit his prostate again. He did so a couple more times, until he had Anakin reduced to a quivering,  
whimpering mess. He then retracted his fingers and came back to  
heatedly kissing Anakin.  
“Please, Obi, I …,” Anakin stuttered. “What, my love?” “I need  
you,” Anakin had meant to demand it, but it came out as a begging.

Obi-Wan once more used the Force to get himself the gel that he graciously applied on  
his cock. He then aligned himself with Anakin, all the while holding and touching him  
and started pushing inside. He moved slowly, continually murmuring praises that made  
Anakin feel safe and loved.

Whenever he flinched, Obi-Wan stopped and gave him time  
to adjust before he moved on. When he was nestled all the way inside Anakin, he stopped  
and gently kissed him on his lips.  
“I love you, Anakin Skywalker,” he said and gave him another kiss. Anakin really tried to answer,  
but all he managed was a needy whine, followed by a just as needy roll of hips. 

Thankfully, Obi-Wan understood and started moving.  
Having Obi-Wan inside him was glorious, but Anakin needed more. He locked his legs  
behind Obi-Wan´s back and urged him to move and once more the other man understood  
and he started to thrust faster. In some part of his mind, Anakin heard the whimpering  
and moaning and belatedly realized that it was he who made this sounds, but kriff how  
could he not? Especially when Obi-Wan angled his hips and made sure to hit his prostate  
with every thrust. Anakin´s hands sank deep into the older man´s back, leaving marks for  
sure, yet he didn´t complain about the pain, instead he gave out another low rumbling  
moan that made Anakin shiver. 

All the while, they hungrily latched onto each other, kissing and holding whatever they could  
reach, completely loosing themselves in each other, surrounded by a feeling of righteousness.  
Even the Force around them was full of light as  
the two men realized that this, that they, were meant to be. 

When they were both edging an orgasm, they lost their grasp of each other and simply  
focused on pressing their foreheads together. “I, Obi-Wan, I´m…,” Anakin stuttered after  
several more sharply aimed thrusts. 

“Come for me, my love,” Obi-Wan demanded softly  
and Anakin knew that he could never resist him. Everything went white hot when he was  
consumed by his orgasm and he absentmindedly felt Obi-Wan come as well.

As soon as they were able to start breathing again, Obi-Wan moved to lie down beside  
him, gently freeing Anakin´s face of dampened strands of hair, tenderly checking over  
his young lover who still had a blissed smile on his face.

“We should do that more often,” he then said tiredly and Obi-Wan chuckled softly.  
“We will, my dear, but I think we should sleep now.” Anakin nodded, “Yeah, that, that sounds good.” The younger man  
turned so that he was facing Obi-Wan. “Goodnight, master. I love you,” he whispered,  
nuzzling his head in the crook of Obi-Wan´s neck, who then started to slowly rub Anakin´s back.  
“I love you too, Ani.”

֍

It was several months later that found the two men standing on a deserted green hill on  
Naboo, accompanied only by one other person.  
A lot had happened during that time. They had fought in more battles anyone could count,  
they had gained and lost friends. They had saved people from the reign of terror and had  
seen worlds fall to the rule of tyranny.  
Yet, they were winning, and – though still far away - there was an end in sight, illuminated by  
a light that had begun shining when they had managed to kill the Sith Lord, hiding behind the  
personae of Sheev Palpatine.  
Obi-Wanhad lost a hand in the encounter, just as Anakin had all those years ago when he charged  
Count Dooku.

Prosthetics had improved over those years and Anakin could only tell that it was ObiWan´s  
prosthetic hand that slid the ring across his finger because it was slightly cold.

He lovingly smiled at his husband, waiting for the priest that they had managed to locate in  
Theed to say those last words.

Anakin focused on the love of his live standing right before  
him, and he revelled in the light around him, once more silently thanking everything he  
could think of that had allowed him to stand here on this day. When the priest had left,  
Anakin gently pulled Obi-Wan close to him and kissed him.

And so, Anakin Skywalker was once more married on the picturesque planet of Naboo.  
This time however, it wasn´t in the evening but in the crisp air of an early morning in  
which the sun was about to rise. As they stood upon the hill, watching the sky change  
from black to a softly glowing orange, Obi-Wan thought about the symbolism within,  
about how darkness cedes to light and how it all seemed to have started when they confessed  
their love to each other. So he leant into Anakin´s hug and kept watching the sun  
illuminate his husband´s face, successfully ridding it of any lingering shadows, and decided that  
right now, all that mattered was being right where he was. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this little story; if so, please R&R
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
